


【drarry】德拉科真的吃魔药了？！

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: 德拉科表示我才不会为了波特吃魔药。就算吃！也绝不是为了波特！#战后#有私设#人物ooc预警*这篇文是脑子发昏混乱打出来的。德拉科的吃魔药在最后。——————lofter🆔：niierr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	【drarry】德拉科真的吃魔药了？！

1.0  
因为马尔福家在最后关头背叛了伏地魔，加上纳西莎对伏地魔的撒谎，德拉科向哈利扔魔杖以及救世主的做证让马尔福家逃脱了阿兹卡班的命运。当然魔法部也收了马尔福家一半的财产。

德拉科拒绝了卢修斯提出的一家人都离开英国前往法国定居的决定。他执意要留下来在霍格沃茨完成学业。而然他能执意留下来的原因就只有一个。

为了魔法界伟大的救世主，他们的黄金男孩哈利波特。

2.0  
一场战争让德拉科成熟的速度仿佛是在二倍速的基础加了一个三十二倍速快进。

他收敛了自己的脾气，谈吐更加优雅得体。只要有人和他打招呼他就会微微点头附上一个马尔福假笑，包括波特。

德拉科的其他朋友因为父母是食死徒不是被关进阿兹卡班就是转学举家离开英国。只有布莱斯因为家族立场中立还留在霍格沃茨。

他看着自己从小到大的好友这样心里不是滋味，他知道德拉科一直暗恋波特他留下来也是为了波特，但他这样对波特的态度让自己很弄不明白，他问了德拉科很多次他图的究竟是什么。

不和波特打好关系，就一直这样保持着一种适当的疏离态度。这完全没有意义。

3.0  
布莱斯躺在床上看的对床的德拉科，“德拉科拜托你学学你曾经的热情自信吧！”

德拉科正在看书他转头看着布莱斯，“我什么时候热情过又哪里不自信了？”

布莱斯冷笑了一下，“哈，热情的向哈利波特伸出友谊之手，热情的找他的茬。充满自信的接近他。梅林！马尔福的友谊之手我可就见你对波特一个人伸出去过！”

德拉科攥紧了手上的书，不再看布莱斯“我和波特握过手了。”

“什么时候！”布莱斯一下子蹭起来。

德拉科手上用力书页皱成了一团。

“大战，有求必应屋的大火，波特救了我，他握上了我的手，救了我。”

“这尼妈……”算哪门子的握手。

“已经很晚了。布莱斯结束这个话题，还有不要忘记了你的贵族教养。”

德拉科将他捏皱的书页重新抚平，他不想再深入这个话题。

4.0  
哈利突然不是很习惯他和德拉科的和平相处，好吧，他们也没怎么相处过，点头之交。

但少了德拉科的找茬挑衅哈利总觉得校园生活少了很多乐趣，增添了许多枯燥和乏味。

罗恩和赫敏在谈恋爱哈利明白自己是个电灯泡自动退出现在他也大多时候是一个人。

战争一结束霍格沃茨还在重建的时候哈利就和金妮分手了。两人都表示就是感情淡了。罗恩为此表示非常不满，想和哈利打一架不过被赫敏和金妮劝住了，到现在还没释怀不怎么和哈利说话。

他想早知道这样他就答应魔法部提前去当傲罗了，不该回来读书。

哈利继续在诺大的霍格沃茨闲逛着。终于在他看到一棵树的时候停了下来。

这是四年级他被小巴迪克劳奇弄进火焰杯时德拉科嘲讽他坐的那棵树。

后来从罗恩那里听说当时马尔福为了嘲讽他在那棵树上坐了两个小时。

哈利想到这不禁对着那棵树笑起来。

他有点想念那个和他针锋相对的德拉科马尔福了。

此时恰巧经过的德拉科被哈利的笑容晃了眼睛。这是他见到的哈利第二次笑。第一次是他被小巴迪克劳奇变成白鼬那次，不过是嘲笑。

他看了眼哈利对着笑的那棵树，似乎是他四级年级坐了两个小时的那棵树。怪不得波特要笑，那可是马尔福出丑的地方。

德拉科不再继续停留快步离去。

此时的哈利也从回忆中抽离出来转身离开。

两人朝着相反的方向走去。

5.0  
日子一如往常的过着，在霍格沃茨的最后一个学年结束了。

哈利和德拉科的关系依旧没有改变。哈利有在努力，每次遇到马尔福他都叫住他打算和他说说，结果马尔福每次都会跑走拦都拦不住。

学生们都在宿舍收拾着自己的行李准备明天的离校。德拉科趁着现在的时间没人独自在黑湖边站着，他手里拿着一瓶魔药。

这是他翻遍了所有的书才找到的遗忘魔药。将魔药调剂好再把自己想要忘记的记忆注入魔药中将他喝下就会永久遗忘那段记忆。

没有任何找回的办法。

德拉科用魔杖将自己关于哈利的全部记忆导出来注入了魔药里。

——德拉科你该结束这一切了。都结束了。

德拉科仰头将魔药倒入口中，喉结滚动将魔药尽数咽下。

——啧，还有点好喝。

德拉科昏了过去。

“德拉科！你个傻逼！”布莱斯看到德拉科留的纸条后飞速赶来却依旧慢了一步。

【至布莱斯扎比尼：  
劳驾您看到这张纸条来黑湖边找我。

该结束了，忘掉波特离开英国不再出现在他的视线里。

不要把我送去医院，这个药喝了确实会昏迷一会，等我醒过来大概是第二天早上了，到时候请你直接把失去一些记忆的我送回马尔福庄园，我早已经安排好了。

德拉科马尔福】

哈利也没收拾行李，他没什么好收拾的。他继续在霍格沃茨游荡不自觉的就荡到了黑湖这里，他看到一抹淡金色的头发，双腿不受控制的走过去。

“扎比尼？德拉科他怎么了？”哈利脸上带着紧张

布莱斯显然没想到会遇到波特，他不回答哈利的问题匆忙扶着德拉科离开。

“好吧，那我可以帮你什么吗？”

“可以。波特现在请你自己离开。”

“我……德……好吧。”哈利垂着头走了。

——那么就明天在车上找他吧。

6.0  
布莱斯和德拉科在车厢交谈着，说自己回到马尔福庄园收拾好行李就立马离开英国但总感觉自己有些舍不得。

哈利一个一个车厢的找，终于摸到了德拉科所在的车厢，他敲了敲门。

两人同时侧头望过去。

德拉科皱了皱眉，布莱斯一脸紧张的看着德拉科看到他没什么反应赶紧起身向外走去。

“波特，你来这里干什么！”

“呃…我来和德拉科打个招呼。”

“不用了，求你快走吧。”

哈利不知道为什么布莱斯为什么这么排斥他。

——过了这次不知道再见是什么时候了。

哈利心里不知缘由的涌上一股委屈。这把他自己都吓一跳。

“布莱斯你什么时候和波特这么熟了？我们从来没和他有过接触。”

——呵他是来找你的，没接触，有本事你别喝魔药。

“他在找什么人，正在一个一个车厢的询问。”

德拉科嗤了一声。忽略了心里的异样感觉。

7.0  
德拉科提着行李告别布莱斯，拒绝了布莱斯提出的把他送到法国的提议。

毫无牵挂的离开了英国。

Fin.


End file.
